Grieving
by Irish Contessa
Summary: Complete Liason-Stand alone scene that takes place right after Jason finds the picture of Michael's dead body.


Author's Note: This story takes place right after the assassin died and Jason found the photo of a dead Michael. It is a stand alone scene and will not be updated.

Sam stood in front of Jason not entirely sure what to do. They had been outside this building for over an hour since the police and Sonny had left. Jason had sat down on the steps and not moved or made a noise since despite Sam's efforts.

"Jason, we really need to go," Sam said for the tenth time. "You need to find Sonny and Carly. They are probably doing something crazy right now."

It was as if Jason didn't even know she was there. She was standing right in front of him but he seemed to be looking through her. Sam moved off to the side a little and pulled out her phone. She hesitated though, not knowing who to call.

Elizabeth walked down the sidewalk toward Jason and Sam. She had been all over town looking for him as soon as she had heard the news. She saw Sam trying to talk to him and shook her head as she drew closer. Elizabeth didn't even acknowledge Sam as she walked up the steps and sat down beside Jason. She didn't say anything—she simply took one of his hands in both of hers. Her thumb unconsciously rubbed repeatedly over the back of his hand.

Sam watched the nurse take Jason's hand and wasn't sure what to do or say. She had seen the two speak occasionally but didn't know anything about the woman except that the nurse was Lansing's ex-wife.

"Jason, we really can't stay here any longer," Sam tried again. "Sonny and Carly need you. They are both down at the police station and if you don't get down there, they are going to say or do something that gets them arrested."

Elizabeth looked at the woman who supposedly loved Jason in complete astonishment. How could this woman who lived with him, had planned to raise a child with him, not understand what he needed right now? It was mind-boggling to Elizabeth and then it just pissed her off. Elizabeth stood up and forcefully pulled Sam down the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded.

"You need to stop," Elizabeth said quietly but forcefully. "This isn't what he needs right now. He isn't going anywhere until he is ready and you harping at him isn't getting him there any faster."

"And you know what he needs? Give me a break," Sam said.

"The only other person who could help him right now is too wrapped up in her own grief to be there so here I am. You need to leave it alone. He will leave when he is ready and not a second before. Right now, nothing you do or say is going to get through," Elizabeth said.

"You don't know that! He loves me and…." Sam was cut off by Elizabeth.

"He isn't here right now! His body is sitting on those steps but Jason isn't there," Elizabeth said. "He doesn't even know you are right in front of him. If you can't leave him alone right now, I will send you back to the penthouse."

Sam looked at the other woman and realized Elizabeth wasn't bluffing. If Sam didn't leave Jason alone, Elizabeth would remove her from the area—by force if necessary. She saw Sam accept what she said before Elizabeth turned and moved back to sit next to Jason. Elizabeth once again took his hand in hers and sat with him.

They stayed that way with Sam off to the side for another hour before Jason finally blinked rapidly. He instinctively turned to Elizabeth and buried his head in the side of her neck before sobbing. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him and held on while he let his emotions flow. She rocked him back and forth slightly but remained silent.

Sam, however, did not. "It'll be okay, Jason. It'll be okay."

Elizabeth looked at her with disbelief and scorn before saying, "No, Sam, it won't. It'll never be okay again. His son is dead. Nothing will ever be okay."

"Michael was Sonny's son," Sam said.

"Michael was Jason's son," Elizabeth said. "Nothing ever changed that for Jason. Nothing ever could."

Sam didn't know how to respond to that so she kept her mouth shut and watched as Jason began to calm while Elizabeth held him.

Without lifting his head, Jason spoke. "He was supposed to be safe. I gave him to them so he would be happy and safe. They were supposed to keep him safe."

"I know," Elizabeth said. "I know."

Jason raised his head and looked at Elizabeth. She stood up and held out her hand, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Jason took her hand and stood. They walked down the steps and started down the sidewalk, away from Sam.

"Wait! What's going on? Where are you going?" Sam said.

Elizabeth and Jason didn't stop or turn around but they spoke simultaneously. "Nowhere. As fast as possible."


End file.
